


Midnight Rescue

by Helpfulfairy92



Series: Small Ideas [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpfulfairy92/pseuds/Helpfulfairy92
Summary: After dropping Marcel off, and wrestling Klaus into her apartment, she had only just got into bed, trying to get comfortable as Klaus softly snored next to her, when Klaus’s phone rang.A very shrill, very annoying ringtone, that try as she might she couldn’t ignore. She leaned over him to pick it up, alarm spiking through her when she saw it was Henrik calling, just after midnight on a Saturday night.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Small Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Midnight Rescue

He had been out with Marcel while she had been working, and she had stopped to pick them up on her way home from the venue.  
Walking inside and shaking off the light coating of rain, she looked around, finding the two of them sitting in the corner, laughing uproariously. 

“Caroline, light of my life” Marcel called, his glass held high and droplets of whatever they had been drinking splattered over the table, and himself.  
“Hi Marcel” she leaned over the table, accepting his sloppy kiss to her cheek, leaning back to sit next to Klaus, his arm winding around her waist,  
“She’s the light of my life actually” he says, slurring slightly, grinning and leaning in to kiss her cheek, but missing and hitting her nose instead.  
“How charming” she says dryly, laughing with them. 

“Are you almost ready?” she asks, looking at their near empty glasses and they both nod, yawning and chuckling.  
“I, for one, am ready for bed. Too old to be going out to nightclubs” Marcel says, laughing at the disgruntled look on Klaus’s face.  
“If you’re too old, then I must be obscenely so” Klaus grumbles, draining the last of his glass.  
“Besides,” he says with what Caroline assumes is meant to be a cheeky grin,  
“Why would I go out, when I can go home with her”

“Ok, Romeo, let’s get you home, yeah?” she laughed as Marcel and Klaus each took a hand, and pulled her up,  
“Wait with me while I get a cab?” Marcel asked, pulling his coat on in the cold London air, and Caroline rolled her eyes, already walking to her car.  
“We’ll drop you off, get in the car” 

She laughed as Klaus and Marcel had drunkenly tried to serenade her, before he and Marcel had spent the rest of the ride complimenting Klaus on catching her attention long enough for her to agree to be his girlfriend, before turning on her and asking if she had some screws loose that had caused her to look twice and stick around. 

After dropping Marcel off, and wrestling Klaus into her apartment, she had only just got into bed, trying to get comfortable as Klaus softly snored next to her, when Klaus’s phone rang.  
A very shrill, very annoying ringtone, that try as she might she couldn’t ignore. She leaned over him to pick it up, alarm spiking through her when she saw it was Henrik calling, just after midnight on a Saturday night. 

“Hello?”  
“Caroline?” he sounded nervous, and she was immediately up and searching for her jeans.  
“Henrik, are you ok?” he let out a shuddering breath,  
“Can you please get Nik to come and pick me up?” she had already pulled a sweater out of a drawer, and was pushing her feet into shoes,  
“He’s asleep, but I’ll come. Where are you?” she glanced back at Klaus, who hadn’t moved an inch, and was still snoring, even though she was making a fair amount of noise.  
“I – I’m not sure” he said, the wind crackling against the speaker.  
“That’s alright, listen, I’m going to give you my phone number, can you put me on speaker and save it? Then send me a drop pin of where you are” she rattles of her number, and sighs in relief when she realises he isn’t too far from her apartment. 

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you, until I get there?” she asked, as she grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge, and a bottled iced coffee she kept on hand, as well as the throw from the end of her couch, a box of tissues, and a sick baggie she had from a recent flight to see her Mom.  
“Yes please, I don’t really know where I am, don’t want to get jumped” she laughed, they were in a fairly safe area, but it never hurt to be on the safe side. 

“Are you ok? Are you in a safe space? Do you need medical attention?” she asked rapidly, wondering if she would need to use her first aid kit in her car, or take him to the hospital. He choked a little laugh,  
“No, no I’m fine, I just needed to get out of there. And yes, I’ve walked a few blocks away, and I’m in a well-lit, populated area” he sounded like he was rolling his eyes, and Caroline laughed. 

“Have you eaten? We can stop and grab something on the way home if you want?” she asked, connecting the call to her cars Bluetooth, and driving away from her building.  
“I haven’t, not since lunch time-“  
“It’s ok, we can get something on the way back to mine. Now, how’s your classes going?” in an effort to distract Henrik from whatever had happened, she let him ramble about classes.  
He was in his first year at university, studying anthropology, and, according to his brothers was making the most of being out of the house and away from prying parents noses, by making ‘friends’ with as many people he could find. The way he told Caroline, however, made it sound like all he was doing was studying and avoiding people who lived in his dorm building. 

When she pulled up, he was standing on the curb, stamping his feet in the cold air trying to stay warm.  
“Hey there stranger” she called, ending the call, smiling as he gratefully climbed into her car, accepting the throw blanket she gave him.  
She pressed a hand to his forehead, and checked his eyes pinched his cheek for good measure. 

“You’re really ok?” she asked, the concern plain in her voice, and she cranked up the heater, watching him worriedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Some guy pulled a knife at the party and I bailed. It’s a bit much. I mean, a knife? What for, we’re all English majors and anthros and a chunk of history students. What do we even know about being in a fight, let alone fighting with a knife?” he seemed bewildered, and Caroline agreed. No offence to any of those kids, but they were usually on the nerdier side, not at all cut out for fighting. He clicked his seatbelt in as she hummed in agreement. 

“Here, I’ve got a water bottle, and some iced coffee and some tissues and there’s painkillers and bandages in the first aid kit in the glove box. Are you going to be sick? I’ve got a sick bag if you need it” he laughed,  
“Maybe I should call you for midnight rescues more often, you’ve thought of everything” She laughed, and pushed the water bottle into his hand,  
“Someone has to, I doubt any of your siblings have ever been this prepared in their lives. How hungry are you?”

“Starving, can we get burgers? I want a burger. And fries and a milkshake” he groaned, “I’m so starving!” 

……..

When Klaus had gone to sleep, he had had a hand curled around Caroline’s hip, his face tucked into her neck. He was warm and sleepy and drunk and was in a rather good mood about how his day had ended.  
When he woke up, however, he was alone, his arm stretched out across the bed, where Caroline was supposed to be.  
As he looked around, he would see that her pillow was missing, and there was a water glass and painkillers sitting next to him, alongside his phone, keys and wallet.  
His clothes from the night before were neatly folded on the chair in the corner, his shoes underneath. The only thing missing was Caroline, the light off in the bathroom, her side of the bed empty. 

Pulling a pair of sweatpants out ‘his’ drawer he went to investigate where his girlfriend had got to.  
He knew she wasn’t working for the next few days, as they had both taken some time off, and were planning to head out to his parents estate for a few days. With their mutually busy schedules, it was hard to carve out alone time, so they had to take advantage where they could.  
The early morning light filtered through Caroline’s flat, warming the floorboards nicely. He started a pot of coffee (horrid American stuff) and looked into the living room, a smile curving his mouth.  
Henrik was stretched across the couch, his longer legs dangling over the edge, the blanket slipping sideways off him as he snored lightly with his mouth open. Caroline was curled on the small loveseat, fast asleep, her pillow crammed awkwardly under her neck, the throw from the other couch curled around her fists.  
The tv was quietly playing some cartoon, the coffee table between them filled with snacks, some half eaten, some empty, crumbs Caroline would hate to see when she woke up.  
He turned the tv off, and swiped the crumbs onto his hand, shaking them off into the bin, and then attempted to make breakfast.  
The only trouble was that Caroline spent most nights at his flat, and hadn’t been grocery shopping recently, and they’d been planning on getting food on the road.  
All she had in her kitchen was some frozen oven fries and some old left overs they’d had last time they’d stayed at hers, almost three weeks ago, so definitely not safe to eat. He couldn’t even remember what was supposed to be in those containers, so he threw them straight into the bin, and headed back to the bedroom to find his jeans and jacket, he was going to have to venture out to find some food, something safe to eat. 

When he got back, they were both still sleeping, it was nearing eight am, and they were supposed to be on the road for the week away shortly, before traffic got too busy.  
He assumed Henrik would be coming with them, they’d just have to stop off so he could pack a bag. 

“OI, wake up you two!” he called, setting down the containers of food, and going over to fling open the blinds in the living room, flooding the room with bright sunshine.  
“I bought breakfast, but we have to be on the road soon if we’re stopping at Hen’s dorm” he told them as they let out matching groans.  
“I hate you,” Henrik told him, covering his face with a pillow, while Caroline smiled, and laughed a little as Klaus came over to give her a lengthy kiss good morning.  
“Hi” she said softly as he pulled back, and he smiled at her, pulling her up off the loveseat.  
“I got breakfast, come on Hen” he said a little louder, leading Caroline to one of the stools she had at the breakfast bar. 

……..

Henrik had gone for a shower before Klaus sent her a questioning look.  
“What happened?” he asked, concern crossing his face.  
“There was a party, some kid pulled a knife, he bailed” she said, and he sighed in relief, at least nothing had happened.  
“Thank you” he caught her elbow as she went past him, going to clean up the mess in the living room no doubt. She smiled, and shrugged.  
“I could hardly leave him there on his own” he rolled his eyes, teasingly.  
“I know, but still. Look, why don’t you go and do your last minute packing, I’ll clean up out here, and we can go?” She leaned up, and kissed him again, this one a little more explicit than the one they’d shared earlier. And if there wasn’t the lingering reminder that Henrik could walk in at any moment, he would be instigating a lot more than a kiss. 

“Caroline, where do you want me t- Oh.” Henrik coughed, and when they separated, he had turned around, still talking,  
“I can just go back to the bathroom, I just need to know where you want me to put this towel” he sounded awkward, and they separated a little more, creating a more polite distance.  
“Here, I’ll take it, you can turn around now, it’s safe,” Caroline teased.  
“Did you want to come with us? I know you’re on break from classes at the moment, come up for the weekend with us” Caroline said, not giving Henrik time to say no, but when he looked at Klaus, he just grinned and shrugged.  
“Just up to Mum and Dads for the weekend, it’ll be fun”


End file.
